


Your brothers are dicks

by nOEcHoEs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guns, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nOEcHoEs/pseuds/nOEcHoEs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was already have a bad day. He could have gone without seeing Zachariah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your brothers are dicks

Dean was already have a bad day. He could have gone without seeing Zachariah. 

They were in a bar in bumfuck Colorado winding down from a hunt. They walked in and Sam headed to the bathroom to take care of his "business" while Dean walked up to the bar. He pulls out one of the crappy plastic seat cushioned stools and planted himself on it. The bartender was a burly guy, about six foot two with an army cropped hair cut. Tattoos were visible from under the sleeve of his black Harley Davison shirt.

"You look like hell." He said, wiping down one of the glasses. 

"Damn sure feel like it." Dean muttered, running a hand over his battered face. "Give me a Miller, would ya?" 

He picked up the beer and sighed in relief as the cold beer soothed his throat. He eyed the accompanying people in the bar. One old dude passed out over a table, a middle aged guy eyeing one of the waitresses (Dean caught sigh of the wedding ring on his finger), and some guy hunched over his beer at the bar. 

"It always this busy?" Dean asked the bartender. 

"Not lately, most of the people in this town are kids from the college. They all go to the clubs downtown, don't much see the appeal in bars."

"Shame." Dean sipped his beer. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey you couldn't at least get me one." His brother bitch-faced.

"You can get it yourself." Dean shook his brother's hand off his shoulder. 

The bartender eyed the two of them suspiciously. "This is my brother he clarified."

"What'll you have?" He asked Sam. 

It was at this point that the guy that had been hunched over his beer threw a twenty down on the table and slid off the stool. He passed Dean as he walked to the door, and he caught a glimpse of his face. 

And there was no fucking way

"Sam." He hit his brother's shoulder with a "there's something going on look." 

Sam put some money down, and they walked out of the bar. Dean tried to locate the man as they stood outside, but the dark was making it hard to see. 

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked urgently. 

"Cas, we need your help." Dean prayed to the angel as he started walking down the sidewalk. 

"Dean," Sam grabbed his brother, "what's going on." Sam demanded. 

"Zachariah." Dean snarled. 

"What?" Sam asked, completely bewildered. 

"The guy in the bar. I saw his face as he walked by, and it was him, Sam. That was Zachariah!" 

"But that's impossible." Sam stated. "You killed him. I saw you shove a blade through his throat. That can't be him." 

"We'll it sure as hell looked like him. Cas!" Dean called again. 

"What's wrong?" Cas asked as he appeared behind them. 

"Zachariah!" Dean exclaimed.

"I...I'm sorry?" Cas asked, confused. 

"Dean thinks he saw Zachariah." Sam told him. 

"I didn't think I saw him, I did see him! He walked out here." Dean trudged out in front of them and started walking. 

"He's dead, Dean." Castiel tries to reason with him. 

"You've been dead plenty of times, Cas. You came back." Dean argued. 

"He could've been brought back." 

"That is highly unlikely." Castiel told him. 

"I know it's unlikely, but I saw him, Cas. And we can't take the chance if that dick-" 

Dean was cut of as Castiel was slammed against the wall with an angel sword pressed against his ribs. 

"You had to show up here didn't you, Dean?" Zachariah chuckled. "I've been here for years, but somehow you pick today to find me." 

"Let him go." Dean growled, moving forward to grab the bastard and throw him off Cas. 

"Ah ah ah." Zachariah chided as he pressed the sword harder against Cas' ribs. The angel winced while snarling down at his brother. 

"What do you want?" Sam demanded. 

"Throw your weapons over there." Zachariah nodded to a dumpster with his head. "The hidden angel swords too, or I'll slide this in between pretty boy's ribs." 

Dean and Sam held out their hands in surrender. "Alright." They reluctantly threw their weapons in the trash. Dean didn't want to let to of the angel sword, but he couldn't take a chance of this bastard stabbing Cas. 

"Good to know you can follow some orders." 

"What the hell do you want?" Sam demanded. 

"And how are you alive?" Dean asked. 

"Raphael thought it would be beneficial to bring me back to help kill Castiel. After all I did teach the little shit everything he knows." Zachariah said to Castiel. 

"How are you here?" Castiel finally managed to speak. 

"You mean why didn't you kill me? I ran. I ran as far from that clusterfuck as I could and hid myself away in this town." Zachariah told him. 

"Look just let Cas go and we'll-" Sam tried. 

"You'll what? Kill me? I wasn't born yesterday."

"What do you want with us?" 

"I don't want anything with you. You ruined my life, you killed me...I want you as far away from me as possible, but I know that's not going to happen. So I'll just settle for revenge." Zachariah's palm started glow as he aimed it towards Sam and Dean. 

Castiel took it as an opportunity to headbut Zachariah. The angel stumbled back, dazed. Cas hit him hard in the face with a right hook and kicked him into the opposite wall. Zachariah hit the bricks and slid down to the ground, blood trailing from his mouth. 

"Let's go." Castiel told the brothers. He walked towards them. 

BAM

The sound of a gunshot filled the air. Dean ducked down waiting to feel pain, but strangely didn't feel anything. He frantically looked to Sam only to see his own panicked expression mimicked back at him. 

Dean's attention was brought forwards by a cry of pain. He watched as blood splattered the concrete in front of them, and Cas fell to the ground. 

"Cas!" He shouted, running to his angel. He bent down beside him and frantically started patting the upturned back. "Where are you hit? Cas, I need to tell me where."

Cas' hand grasped Dean's knee and he turned himself over, his face cringed in pain. 

"My...thigh. Ah!" He cried out, grabbing onto Dean's wrist. "Something's wrong...it burns." Groaned. 

"Agony, isn't it Castiel. A bullet soaked in holy oil and ignited by gun powder. I need a weapon to use when angels started to come after me, and I found one that works quite well, wouldn't you say?" 

Sam bent down beside Dean, taking off his jacket. He wrapped it around Cas' thigh and pulled it tight. Cas cried out and tried to shake Sam's hands off of him. 

"I know it hurts man, but you've gotta let me keep pressure on."   
Cas gritted his teeth and laid his head back in Dean's lap. 

"I'll kill you!" Dean snarled at Zachariah. 

"Relax, it's not as if he is going to die...I think. He's got his mate to care for him." Zachariah smiled. 

"You wanted revenge, do it!" Dean yelled, ignoring the protested grip on his wrist from Cas. 

"I've already taken it. I know the best way to hurt you, Dean, is to hurt the people you love." Zachariah told him. The angel turned to walk away. "Be grateful, Dean Winchester, I could have just as easily shot him in the head. Make any move to follow me, and I'll kill him and your brother."

He vanished. 

"We need to get him out of here." Sam said, still keeping steady pressure on Cas' thigh. 

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Dean asked, running his hand through Cas' hair to comfort him. 

"No hospital." Cas grounded out looking up at Dean. "My grace is bleeding through the wound." 

"Goddammit!" Dean cursed. "So what take you back to a hotel and try to treat it with some dental floss and whiskey?" 

"Dean," Sam called to him. "It wasn't a through and through. The bullet is still in his leg." 

"So we'll dig it out." Dean argued. 

"It's too deep. It's too risky to try and remove on our own. We need help." Sam said. 

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked. 

"We passed an animal hospital in town."

"You are going to take me to...an animal hospital?" Cas demanded. 

"You said yourself no hospital, Cas, but you need help." 

"Fine." Dean said, gathered Cas up into his arms. He locked his arm under his knees and tried to lift him as gently as possible. 

"Ah!" Cas cried out, and buried his face into Dean's shoulder. 

"Take it easy buddy." Dean soothed. 

Sam grabbed the Impala's keys from Dean's pocket and ran to start the car. Dean hurried as fast as he could to his car. "Cas, you gotta lay off the burgers man. You're heavy." 

Sam opened the door, and Dean scooted in the seat with Cas. 

"You still with me, Cas?" Dean asked, concerned. He grabbed Cas' wrist and took his pulse. 

"The bullet is burning." Cas panted out. 

"We're gonna get you help, and I swear I'm going to kill that dick. I'll promise you that." 

Cas mumbled something into Dean's stomach. 

"What was that?" 

"My brothers are dicks." 

*****

Sam pulled open the door to the Date County Animal Hospital to see an elderly woman sitting behind the desk. 

She looked up when they came in and gave them a smile, which quickly turned into a frown when she saw Castiel. "Oh my lord!" She reached for a phone to call 911. 

"No stop!" Sam shouted, pulling out his FBI badge. "FBI!" 

"I'm only calling an ambulance." The woman argued. 

"We're undercover. My partner was shot, but the hospital is staked out. We need help." 

"Sarah!" The woman shouted into the back. A young woman came running from the back to see the scene in the lobby. 

Sam told the vet their "story." She seemed reluctant to agree. 

Cas gave a pitiful groan, and Dean lost his temper. "You're a doctor! Help him before he dies!" 

She eyed them carefully but opened the door for them to follow her into the back. Dean ran back with Cas and followed her into what looked like an operating room. 

"Set him on the table." Dean gently eased him down while the doctor snapped latex gloves on. "Take off his clothes. Nancy, set up an IV." 

Dean and Sam worked on setting Cas up long enough to take off his layers. 

"What are you doing?" Cas slurred. 

"Sorry man." Dean said as he started working on removing Cas' pants. The angel's face blushed red with embarrassment. 

Nancy connected an IV to the back of Cas' hand, while Sarah put on a mask and brought a table of instruments over. "Nancy add some morphine into the IV line." 

"I'm sorry, mr.?" 

"His name is Cas." Dean said. 

"I'm sorry Cas but this will sting slightly." Sarah said as she sponged iodine over the wound. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and gripped it tightly. 

"Why is the wound glowing?" Sarah asked. 

Sam looked to Dean and shrugged. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." 

"How is it-" 

"Look." Dean interrupted her. "My friend is in pain, and he needs the bullet taken out." 

She shook her head, but picked up a scalpel. She pressed lightly against the skin of his thigh. "Can you feel this?" 

"Yes." Cas said. 

"He needs more morphine." Dean cursed inwardly, because painkillers probably weren't going to do shit for Cas. 

"No, just do it." Cas whispered, head falling back against the metal table. 

"I'm sorry." 

*******

Getting the bullet out was messy, and painful. It took almost an hour and Cas was a shivering sweaty mess when it was done. Dean hoped that he could start healing the wound on his own soon, but for the mean time he laid back on the table, a blanket covering his body, and a neat line of stitches on his thigh. 

"I don't like getting shot." Cas told Dean. 

"Yeah, I know. It sucks." 

"When can we leave here?" Cas whined. 

"Hey give it a few more hours man. Let the morphine flow through your system some more. Just take a rest." 

"I can't. This table is uncomfortable and my leg hurts." 

Dean patted Cas' shoulder. "Just relax." 

Sam walked back into the room. "Hey Cas, how are you holding up?"

"Not well." He moaned. 

Sam turned to look at Dean. "He wants to leave." 

"I think I've got everything cleared up with Sarah. Told her I couldn't tell her why the wound was glowing because it was classified. The sooner we get out of here the better." 

"Give me my clothes." 

******

Cas laid on the motel room bed with his leg propped up on pillows. 

Dean and Sam poured holy oil in a circle with a match ready. 

"I don't believe this is a good idea." Cas voiced. 

"We are doing this." Dean said, pointing at Cas. 

"He will be angry." Cas said.

"I'm angry." Dean growled. 

"I was the one that was shot." 

"Sam read the spell." 

Cas shook his head as Sam read out the summoning spell. 

Zachariah appeared in the middle of the circle looking pissed. "I told you-" 

Dean dropped the match into the oil. Zachariah jumped as the flames spread around him. The angel started laughing. "What now? You're going to kill me?" 

"Best option I see." 

"No." Castiel commanded. 

"What?" Dean demanded. 

"I said no. He had plenty of options to kill me, yet he never did. I want to know why." 

"I know you became God, Castiel. At first I was shocked, but then...then I was impressed. I always thought you were a weakling, but I thought wrong. Besides, there are so few of us left now, I couldn't kill you." 

"Let him go, Dean. " 

"No way!" Dean protested. 

"What he said was true. There are so few of us left, we can't afford another loss. Even if he is a dick."

Sam reluctantly put out the fire and Zachariah disappeared. Dean growled under his breath and glared at Cas. 

"Need I remind you that you were the one the called me, Dean."


End file.
